With the development of computer technologies, real-time interactive games are increasingly popular. In the real-time interactive game, scene pictures vary with movements of characters, at the same time, the scene pictures may be scaled according to operations of users. The visual range of the scene pictures displaying to the user also will be consequently expanded or reduced.
Generally, in conventional processing for the pictures in real-time interactive scenes, a picture is divided into image blocks in accordance with a certain size, and then the image blocks are processed respectively. For example, the image blocks may be loaded, reduced or magnified. By processing the image blocks, processing speed is improved, and storage space required in the processing procedure is reduced. However, when performing reduction processing for the picture, since the size of the picture is in units of pixels, the size of the image block after the reduction is an integer, rather than a floating point number which is obtained according to a reduction factor, white “cracks” between two adjacent image blocks will occur after the reduction processing, which will affect the smoothness and aesthetic of the picture.